


An Awful Lot Like...

by rubyrosettared



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: 1950's Wales, Barry Island, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrosettared/pseuds/rubyrosettared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this short drabble for the Being Human Blog over two years ago and it is based on a deleted scene on the S3 DVD when Mitchell describes a previous visit to Barry as being "all kinds of brilliant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Lot Like...

**An Awful Lot Like…**

**_1957…_ **

Mitchell opens his eyes and squints in the mid afternoon sunshine. As he sits up, two things occur to him, one, they’re not where they’re supposed to be and two, what the hell were they doing at a caravan park? He wipes at his eyes and he hopes to God that he’s just in the middle of a really bad dream but he sees Herrick turn and look at him and grin. He realises with a sinking feeling that no, this is not a bad dream.

“Where are we?” he asks instead. He glances at Seth who’s in the passenger seat and grinning like an idiot, which in all honesty, isn’t that much of a stretch for him.

“This my boy is Barry Island!” Herrick announces triumphantly and Mitchell squints at him.

“Barry what?…Island?” He looks out of the window again and sees people milling around, dressed in their summer best, no suits and ties here, just summer dresses, shorts, bathing suits and a lot of pale flesh on display.

“We’re in Wales!” As if that makes it any better and Mitchell’s expression says as much. Herrick sighs in irritation, annoyed at his surprise being so thoroughly spoiled like this.

“I thought we were going to Oxford?” He likes the idea of Oxford; the city, the students, the river, the snacking options. It just sounds…different, more sophisticated somehow.

“And we were, but then I saw the signposts to Wales and just…changed my mind.” Mitchell sits up straighter and stretches his spine a little. He’d got back from a party just as dawn was breaking to see Herrick hauling suitcases out of their flat and into the car. He barely had time to wash before he was being bundled into the car with promises of fun times in Oxford and this is _not_ bloody Oxford!

“Why?” he demands incredulously. He can see caravans as well as holidaymakers and his heart sinks. He looks back at Herrick and he frowns at him.

“I want to go back to Bristol.” He folds his arms and scowls. Herrick sighs and rolls his eyes like a long suffering parent.

“Be patient. I guarantee you’ll have a lot of fun, look at them all…wandering around with all that skin, all that _blood_ on display, it’ll be tremendous!”

“It’s a dump.” He’s pretty sure the Island part is a misnomer too.

“Mitchell, don’t be a spoilsport,” Seth chides and the look Mitchell sends him is lethal enough to succeed in silencing the older vampire. He turns back around and his chin hits his chest.

He looks back out of the window. It’s hot inside the car and his stomach is grumbling. He sighs loudly.

“Alright, alright but it’s going to be crap and I’m going to hate it and I want to go to Oxford.” He begins to open the door.

“And we will, I just thought this might be a nice little detour, that’s all,” Herrick murmurs. Mitchell throws him a dirty look as he climbs out the back seat. He stretches and looks around. Herrick is right, there’s a lot of humanity out on display at the moment. He watches two giggling teenagers slink past in their bathing suits, with their bags and towels, ready to spend some time sunbathing somewhere. He subtly inhales and turns his head. He watches them for a moment or two longer. His attention is distracted by Herrick and Seth. They come to stand beside him.

“It’ll do. For now.” he looks up at the cloudless blue sky. This isn’t his idea of a holiday destination at all; in fact the moment they do get out of here, he has no intention of ever coming back.

 He can’t begin to understand the attraction.

 

 


End file.
